


curious clairvoyance

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: A series of drabbles from prompts left on my CuriousCat account.





	1. smut

**Author's Note:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OVER-SENSITIVITY YIXING

Yixing cried out, with his fingers curled into the flesh of Yifan's back and their cheeks pressed together. Yifan's groans were bitten into the pillow as his hips moved him and out of Yixing - thrusts Yixing could barely keep up with.   
  
The word, "Harder," flew out of Yixing's lips, and Yifan responded to it instantly, bringing his body up from Yixing's to hold solely at his waist. Yifan began to drive himself into Yixing's body, using his power and weight to edge Yixing's limp body up the mattress.  
  
Yixing's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Yifan's cock inside him, sliding in and out of his cum and making Yixing feel like every inch of his body was on fire.


	2. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a short camboy!Yifan excerpt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Observing as the man on his screen reclined across his bed, Yixing shifted on his own mattress to get more comfortable as he watched the man feel down himself. Yixing could see the messages from other viewers slip up the side of the screen. All of them dripped with lust, and Yixing could only concur with each and every thing.  
  
"Calm down," the man teased. "I've not even started yet."  
  
Yixing wanted to tell the man, who told his viewers to call him Kris, that even the way he moved in front of the camera was sinfully arousing. Like an eager teenager - which Yixing definitely was not - he palmed at himself.   
  
Kris wasn't even touching himself but Yixing couldn't stop trying to get off. Yixing hadn't been like that since he realised just how attractive other men were.


	3. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fanxing rope bondage + waxplay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing felt up Yifan's back, letting his fingers linger on the knots he had tied up Yifan's spine and he smiled.   
  
"You look beautiful," he murmured.   
  
His heart, as well as his cock, did always twitch at the sight of Yifan bound up on their pink pillowed chaise lounge. Yifan's hips moved, allowing him to fuck gently into a knot tied loosely around his cock, and Yixing could imagine the stain it would leave on the silk of Yixing's favourite chair.  
  
Yixing paused for a moment, staring a little longer, before he leant over Yifan for the lit candle he had left there before he had started to tie up his boyfriend.  
  
"I'm using strawberry this time," he mused. "I like the smell. And, well, we both know how much I like pink when it comes to you."  
  
He glanced at the flame and smiled. He bit his lip as he started to pour it straight onto Yifan's skin. relishing in how his boyfriend cried out limply, trying to move his cock harder in the loop it. Yixing kept pouring it, only taking pauses to let the wax replenish itself.  
  
"How about we put some on your cock, hmm?" Yixing asked, stroking his hand through Yifan's hair.   
  
"Yes," Yifan whined. "Please."


	4. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: if youre writing drabbles do a body worship one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan kissed up the left side of Yixing's ribs before shifting to the right. Yixing was laughing, letting all of the happiness from Yifan's praise bubble up his throat and out into their bedroom. Yifan mouthed at Yixing's toned stomach, straight up to his chest and he edged up towards Yixing's neck.  
  
"You won't turn me on if you even breathe there," Yixing warned him.   
  
Yifan ignored it, taking the flesh of Yixing's throat into his mouth and sucking it. Yixing whimpered almost silently, telling Yifan that he had avoided tickling Yixing and gone straight to arousing him.   
  
Upon drawing back, Yifan smiled down at Yixing, "You're the most beautiful human being I have ever seen."  
  
Yixing shied away from Yifan, not meeting his eyes, even as Yifan was pressed against his naked body.  
  
"Believe me, you are."  
  
Yifan moved downwards, kissing across every plane of Yixing's skin that he could and being sure to adore every bit he came across. Yixing, flushed red and moaning, slowly leant into Yifan's attention.  
  
"You're perfect."


	5. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do that rap of china smut we were talking about I'm gonna scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"We really should stop doing this," Yixing whispered, quickly pulling down Yifan's jeans and underwear in one go.   
  
"No, we shouldn't," Yifan argued back, his hand digging into Yixing's head to guide him between his legs.   
  
Yixing licked Yifan's cock a few times over, sucking the base for a few seconds before drawing back. "This is unethical."  
  
"You're the one that wants to blow me, Yixing," Yifan grumbled, urging Yixing's head forward again. "We can think about ethics if it becomes a problem."  
  
Yixing swallowed Yifan whole after then, making Yifan's breath stutter in his chest and hands tighten in Yixing's hair. Yixing's tongue ran up and down in time with the bobbing of his head, sucking all the while. Yifan's hips were eager and Yixing welcomed it, hoping to have yet more of Yifan's pre-cum dribbled onto his tongue.


	6. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay going against the current trend but Fanxing's child parenting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"Dad, you do realise that electricity is conducted by water, right?"   
  
"What?" Yifan responded dumbly, looking up from where he was scrolling through his phone.  
  
"Your charger, it's almost in the sink. Which is full of water."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realise," Yifan frowned, jumping up from his seat to unplug the cable from the wall and coil it up, shoving it into his pocket. "Thanks, honey."  
  
"Baba! Hurry up, you'll be late for work!"  
  
"Have either of you seen my work pass? I need it to get into the building," Yixing yelled as he ran down the stairs. "I cannot lose that. It'll be, like, the ninth one I have lost this year."  
  
"It's hung up on the key hooks. Along with your lunch bag."  
  
"Oh, thank god we adopted you! Where would your dad and I be without you?"  
  
"Dead. Probably."


	7. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I've always have this imagination where fanxing is fucking in front of the mirror, looking at each other in the mirror plus a bit of dirty talk hshshh a drabble if possible? >_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing was bent forward, his hair was fanned across his forehead, and his arms were all that stopped him from collapsing into the mirror in front of him. Yifan's cock had replaced his fingers inside him. It had been too long since they'd fucked like that. Since they'd fucked at all. It's everything Yixing had been longing for, lusting after, for months.  
  
"You've missed my cock, haven't you?" Yifan grumbled out as Yixing pushed his hips back, drawing Yifan further into him. It was as if Yifan could read his mind. "You always miss it."  
  
With his eyes trained on Yifan, Yixing panted onto the mirror, meeting Yifan's thrusts as he sped up and gained more power. Yifan's eyes were watching how his cock disappeared into Yixing, all with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Look at me when you fuck me," Yixing growled, instantly having the heat of Yifan's gaze meeting his as he spoke. "You can't cum on my face if you don't look at me."  
  
Yixing opened up his mouth, poking his tongue out slightly and Yifan took the cue. He pushed his fingers in past Yixing's lips. Yixing licked at the digits, nibbling and sucking on them with even more intent. Especially when Yifan used his other hand to pull Yixing's hair.  
  
"You know, sometimes I forget that you're such a slut."  
  
At Yifan's words, Yixing smiled around the other's fingers, only working his own hips harder. All because he knew Yifan wasn't wrong.


	8. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OMG CAN YOU DO A PRAISE KINK PLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan always loved it when Yixing whispered wonderful things into his ears. It always stirred something in him, something deep down that boiled gently in his stomach until it rose up to his heart. Yifan was weak to Yixing's words, especially when Yixing whispered about how well Yifan is doing when they fuck. Of how nobody else can satisfy Yixing like Yifan. Of how nothing will ever make Yixing feel better.   
  
Yifan could never stop his cock from jolting at Yixing's gently spoken words. Both he and Yixing knew Yifan loved Yixing's praise when Yifan would moan louder and cum harder. It was everything in Yifan wanted from intimacy. And, it was everything Yifan got from Yixing.


	9. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay lo but bOTTOM YIFAN! you know you want to write that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Fucking Yifan was one of Yixing's favourite pastimes. He loved the way Yifan clawed at his back, the way Yifan's long legs clenched around his waist and how Yifan's sweat always dribbled between their bodies. Yifan's eyes always rolled backwards when Yixing curled his hips in a certain way. There was no more delicious sight to Yixing than Yifan being fucked.

Yixing lusted after how it made him feel when Yifan's long fingers splayed out on his chest as Yifan rode him. His fingers would bend a little as Yifan came, grounding him to Yixing's body whilst Yixing's heart thundered.

Yifan never admitted it, but he always loved when Yixing took him when they spooned. Their bodies would be pressed together, skin rubbing and fingers wrapped up tightly together. Yixing didn't confess to loving it, too. But, they both knew.

Though, there were times, when Yifan's thighs would be on Yixing's hips as Yixing help him up to the kitchen counter. Yifan's back would bend in the most feline way, his fingernails on the worktop and his head tilted back limply. Yixing always fucked him harder then, knowing that Yifan's orgasm would be the most spectacular sight before him.


	10. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a drabble about voyeurism please !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

There was something about being watched. Yixing had found out his love for it at a young age. He loved eyes being on him whenever he did anything. It only made sense for it to apply to sex, too.   
  
Meeting Yifan was a blessing for him, as Yifan liked to watch. He liked to watch Yixing finger himself. He liked to watch Yixing jerk himself off. He liked to watch Yixing being watched. Most of all, he liked it when people saw him and Yixing together. And, Yixing thrived on it. It was all he could have ever dreamed of.  
  
There was a thrill to it that Yixing knew he and his boyfriend felt. Especially when they feel particularly daring. Like when they were on the last train home one night, Yixing had an idea. In their carriage were three other people, all sat on the opposing side to both Yixing and Yifan. Yixing's hand crept downwards, then followed Yifan's jeans, and then his own.  
  
Yixing had never moaned louder than when he rode Yifan in front of those three people. It wasn't their largest audience. But it was most certainly their most risky time. Yixing could see the eyes on him in the reflection and feel them burn and sizzle on his skin. Yifan's arms were wrapped possessively around his waist, his fingers always gripped tighter when Yixing sank further down on him. In a few instances, their mouths sometimes met in a twist of tongues, and others, Yixing was left to match his eyes up with somebody else's.  
  
Every so often, he would peek over his shoulder. Only wanting to be fucked more by Yifan when he saw people touch themselves at the sight of him on his boyfriend's cock.


	11. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: don't know if it's too similar to camboy au but can you do a stripper au? pls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan never cared that his boyfriend was a stripper.   
  
During the day, Yixing would hold his hand and drag him through supermarkets, trying his hardest to avoid the marshmallows that were shaped like bunnies.   
  
In the evenings, Yixing took his clothes off in front of crowds of men and women, all who wanted to throw money at him as he moved. Yifan would watch from the bar, a bottle of beer in his hands and Lu Han, the bartender, talking his ear off about how his rent had gone up.   
  
Their friends asked why Yifan was never jealous, or why he never asked Yixing to quit his job. In reality, Yifan had been jealous that other people were able to see Yixing's body flex with a fluidity Yifan had never thought previously imaginable. Then Yifan realised, when Yixing's shift ended at four in the morning, it was Yifan he wanted to meet in the club's back alley.   
  
After a few weeks, Yifan could see the art in what Yixing did. Even if the roots of what Yixing did were buried in lust, Yifan knew Yixing never felt it to be that way. Everything was a mask when Yixing was on stage.  
  
The only time Yifan knew things were different when it was just the two of them in one of the seedy private rooms, Yixing would change then. He would become the embodiment of arousal, with his eyes lidded and his body stripped of everything as he sat on Yifan's lap.   
  
Then, once they woke up in their apartment, Yixing would roll over and Yifan would know that some sides of Yixing are only for him to see.


	12. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: It might be cliché but the "there's only one bed" trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"I cannot believe we are doing this," Yixing grumbled, shoving pillows between both his and Yifan's bodies. "I told HR specifically for a twin room."  
  
"Well, intimacy is good between co-workers," Yifan joked, pulling the duvet from the tight corner it had been tucked into. "Plus, it's not uncommon to mistake a twin room with a double."  
  
"I'm glad you're finding this funny."  
  
"Come on, Yixing, it's not like you hate me."  
  
"I may not hate you, Yifan. But I certainly don't like you enough to share a bed - willingly - with you."  
  
"I already offered to sleep on the sofa."  
  
"With your height," Yixing huffed, turning on his side of the bed to face Yifan, "you would be both in pain and grumpy. We're here to win a case, not give you a long-term injury."  
  
"You could always take the sofa, it's around your size," Yifan pointed out, only serving to get thwacked in the chest with a pillow. "Okay, so, if you're not taking the sofa, can we please not talk any more about this bed situation. And we could, you know, actually, sleep."  
  
Yixing did fall asleep soon after then, tucked up under the duvet, and, not too long after, tucked up against Yifan's side.   
  
And, when he woke up, maybe he didn't move away as fast as he probably should have.   
  
Because, well, it's not every day he manages to wake up under the warm arm of the co-worker he's been admiring from afar since he joined the firm.


	13. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay but a short snapshot drabble from that wet t shirt contest au where yixing is whining for yifan to help him get his clothes off because they're sticking to him and yifan does so out of his friendliness even though he's gonna go insane and he comes face to face with the half boner then the punchline "can you get that off too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing was pouting. And, it takes no stretch of the imagination, for Yifan to realise he's weak to it. Right to his soft, mushy core. Instead, he looks down from Yixing's pushed out lips and widened eyes. His eyes are on Yixing's shirt, which has gone see-through with how much water has been thrown over him. His white jeans, too, are doing nothing to hide the colour of Yixing's skin and underwear beneath.  
  
"Please. I just need you to help me get these off. My jeans are too tight - and too wet - for me to take off on my own. Help me get this stuff off?"  
  
Yifan took in a single deep breath. He nodded soon after, holding his breath. He curled his fingers into the bottom of Yixing's shirt and pulled it upwards. That was the easy part. Yifan had seen Yixing without a shirt a thousand times over, he could handle that and the soft skin that stretched down to the small, barely there strip of hair that fed into Yixing's jeans.   
  
Yifan crouched down.  
  
Popping the button undone, Yifan unzipped Yixing's jeans. He wasn't sure about the sigh Yixing let out as the zip slid down the metal teeth. Yifan held onto the sides and pulled, letting out a surprised yell as Yixing's boxers slid down, caught in the heavy wet fabric of Yixing's jeans. So, with Yixing's - surprisingly, half-hard - cock was in Yifan's direct line of sight.  
  
His eyes flew up to Yixing, who didn't look particularly put out. Gulping, Yifan let his eyes stray back down.  
  
Unwaveringly, and almost teasingly, Yixing asked, "So, can you get that off, too?"


	14. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can I at least get a kiss before you go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing didn't want to step off the platform and up onto the train, he knew it would break his heart. But, he knew he had to. The uniform on his body, the epaulettes on his shoulders, and the drafting papers in his bag - they all dictated the fact he had to go away.  
  
He didn't want to look up and see Yifan's face, with his forlorn eyes and pinched mouth. They'd already fought about Yixing leaving. There was only so much time between Yixing's deployments and they were all too short. Two weeks at home between six months away were hard. Especially when all they had were letters - no phone calls or anything else - only words on a page. And, Yifan... Yifan was tiring of it.   
  
Yixing was scared this would be the last time he would see Yifan on the platform, in the spot they always parted and rejoined on.  
  
"Can I at least get a kiss before you go?" Yifan's voice rumbled in the air, over the chatter of the other passengers and the ones they were leaving.  
  
Yixing looked up, not missing the redness of the waterline of Yifan's eyes and he nodded gently. Yifan's head dipped down and their lips pressed together gently, if only for a few moments. It was all they ever risked in public. But Yixing's fingers itched to be buried in Yifan's hair, keeping their faces joined and their hearts close.   
  
He pulled away and felt the dull ache of fear in his heart, instead. The kiss didn't sit right in the pit of his stomach, either. It felt like too permanent of a goodbye. Not the temporary kind he felt when they normally parted. It was too much.  
  
The both of them stepped back in time with one another and Yixing let his eyes fall away from Yifan's. He stepped onto the train and, for the first time, Yixing hated the clothes on his skin.


	15. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a month after fanxing break up because of distance issues and yixing starts dating show luo, they see each other at a party go go go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_
> 
> includes ShowXing.

Yifan had always thought there was nothing more beautiful than Yixing's happiness. And watching Yixing's eyes sparkle with happiness, and his mouth stretch wide enough that his dimple almost disappears into his cheek, was always Yifan's favourite sight. Which only intensified on those slow Sundays, the ones where Yifan would run out and buy coffee and croissants that they'd eat in bed, then immediately regret all the crumbs from the pastries in their bedsheets. Yixing's happiness was already purest then.

However, there was nothing more devastating than seeing Yixing do it to somebody else.

Zhixiang. That's the name Yifan had grown to irrationally hate, the one that kept him up all night as he scrolled through social media feeds, the one that made him detest a man without meeting him. Yifan had been wondering what Zhixiang had that he didn't. And the response was clear. It was Yixing. It was Yixing's happiness.

Yifan couldn't watch Yixing laugh, drape his hand across somebody's else's chest, or share that smile that once brightened Yifan's world.

But, he hadn't felt that for so long. Yixing was so far away. Too close to somebody else whilst Yifan was left drifting out to sea. He couldn't even remember the fight that had broken them up. All he could recall was how his tongue flamed with the words of his anger and how his skin blistered with the burns from Yixing's. 

And yet, Yifan knew that Yixing had seen him. Their eyes had met, if only for a moment, and Yixing's widened as he turned away. Yifan had dropped his gaze after that, trying to turn his attention back to his friends.

Yifan was on his way back from the bathroom, face still wet from washing it - his hope of washing the image of Yixing out of his mind had failed dismally - when he was yanked into one of the darkened rooms. Lips met with his. A tongue fed itself into his mouth. And then the familiarity of the taste came. It was those cigarettes Yifan had always hated, the ones in the red packaging with the indented golden text. 

"Take me home." Yifan knew the voice that whispered against his mouth was Yixing's. "Make me happy again."


	16. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Soulmates au where neither kris nor yixing were assigned a soulmate by age 20 so theyve been dating & in love by choice for years.but then suddenly the Center calls and says a match has been found for Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

The call had stopped Yixing's world from turning.   
  
It was what he would label as the catalyst of his chance at happiness being taken away. It was what left him alone at night through to his thirties, forties, and even later. It's what had him throwing out the second set of everything in his apartment as his hands shook uncontrollably.  
  
Yixing didn't have a soulmate. He never would.  
  
But Yifan did.  
  
Yifan had his phone call. Yifan had his soulmate. Yifan had everything.  
  
Yixing had been encouraging, even happy, at first. He'd been the one to tell Yifan that he had to go and meet his soulmate, even when Yifan had told him he would stay at Yixing's side. It only hurt more that Yifan had offered to choose Yixing over the person designed to be at his side.   
  
And then Yixing was driving Yifan to the assignment centre, Yixing was holding Yifan's hand as they walked in through the doors. Yixing had seen the very moment Yifan feel in love with somebody else.   
  
He'd slipped out the door and ignored Yifan's calls for a week. Yixing had run away to his mother's house and sought comfort with her, but only had his heartbroken further at the words, "This is what you get when you fall in love with somebody who isn't meant for you."  
  
Yixing had been stood at Yifan's side as Yifan exchanged vows with somebody else, barely breathing and suffocating behind the smile he had practised.   
  
"You have somebody," Yifan told him with such certainty at Yifan's wedding reception. "You'll meet that person that's just for you. And you'll never know love like it."  
  
But Yixing already knew a love like it. He just didn't need a phone call, or the assignment centre, or a soulmate to feel it.

 

 

Additional:

"Are you sure you got my soulmate right? I shouldn't be waking up feeling disappointed that it's them I'm seeing, surely? I'm just feeling like there's something missing. I didn't feel this way before we met."


	17. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you're that childhood friend that I lowkey have feelings and I still want you in adulthood but I'm married yet there's nothing I really want more than to lie by your side and adore you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan knew that marriage troubles were common between couples. He was under the impression that it would be unusual for partners to not fight. But Yifan could barely get through a day with his wife without some kind of spat bubbling up between them.   
  
It had come to the point where Yifan crossed his fingers behind his back when he said the words, "happily married," aloud.   
  
And then there was Yixing. That part of Yifan's life that always flickered and flamed, like hope in the belly of a dog that heard a car pull onto the driveway.   
  
"You ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't got married?"  
  
"You'd still have that silly notion that we could be together..."  
  
"What if I still have that?"  
  
"You're married, Yifan."  
  
"What if I didn't want to be, not anymore?"


	18. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yifan realising and trying to come to terms with the fact that Yixing has moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"Mama, why doesn't Yixing want to come over and play anymore?" Yifan asked his mother, mouth pulled into a frown. "Why does he want to go to the park with Luhan, instead?"  
  
"I don't know, baby," his mother sighed. It was the twentieth-day Yifan had asked that question. "Now, come on, wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Does he not like me anymore, Mama?" Yifan's voice was small. That was a new question. "What did I do?"  
  
Yifan's mother had tried to play it down to her son. She'd called Yixing's mother after the first few days. She could hear Yixing declaring loudly in the background, "Fanfan-ge is boring. I don't want to be his friend anymore. Lu-ge is so fun. He likes going to the park."  
  
It had broken her heart, even more so when Yifan showed her a drawing he'd tried to do of Yixing and himself. Yet another attempt to get Yixing to spend a little time with him.  
  
So, after two months, she sat her son down. She explained to him that sometimes friendships don't last, that sometimes people are who you think they are. Yifan had been confused at first. But soon, his questions about Yixing stopped.   
  
Yifan didn't invite anybody else over, either.   
  
It made her ask him about it, about Yixing and Yifan shrugged his shoulders sadly as he looked at the ground. Then he tilted his head up, eyes staring straight into hers.  
  
"It's okay, Mama," Yifan smiled. "I don't need friends. I have you."


	19. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: One of them being severely injured and laying in the hospital after they had a big fight - WRECK ME LO.  
> (but maybe let it end on a happy note~ or at least a hopeful one?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

The mechanical beeping of the monitor couldn't compare to the real sound of Yifan's heart beating. Not to Yixing, at least. That thin green line that jumped up and fell down had nothing on the pulsing feeling of Yifan's chest under Yixing's hand. The sound of a tank breathing for Yifan didn't touch on the exhales that had lulled Yixing to sleep every night.   
  
But, it's all he had.   
  
Yixing, at first, had laughed bitterly at how Yifan could sleep hours and hours in that hospital with no sign of waking, all whilst insomnia ate Yixing up from the inside out. Later, he'd just cried - out of tiredness, out of fear, out of guilt.   
  
When he'd considered such situations, of having his most loved person teetering on the cusp leaving him permanently, he'd imagined it would feel like hell. But, he was wrong. It felt like purgatory. There was no moving on, there was no finality; it was living in a world like a ghost as he waited for judgement day.   
  
He couldn't close his eyes anymore, all he saw were the moments his words had sunk into Yifan's skin. And it replayed over and over. The shape of Yifan's silhouette as his, normally proud, shoulders sagged. The glint of Yifan's his eyes as tears caught the lights above. The way Yifan scrambled to find the ring Yixing had thrown at him. And how Yifan had run after him as he left.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
"Why did you marry me if you don't see a future with me?"  
  
"I don't know, Yifan. I don't know why I'm even with you, at all."  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Yixing apologised each day.   
  
He stroked his hand through the greasy hair on Yifan's head, he would twiddle with the ring he'd slid back onto his finger as he did so. It was the first thing he did when the nurse gave it to him, coming to tears when she'd explained that they had pried it from Yifan's fist. He knew he would never take it off again.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Yixing was still wearing it when his palm and ear could press against Yifan's chest, and all he could hear were the sounds of Yifan's breathing, relishing in how comforting everything was. And beside the bed was not an ECG monitor, it was an alarm clock and a small bottle of prescription pain killers.


	20. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yixing thinks their cat is fat and needs to lose weight. yifan thinks it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"Xing, it's just fur," Yifan pouted as he spoke, "I promise."  
  
"You've said that before and we took him to be groomed," Yixing pointed out, ignoring how Yifan was holding their cat up to his face, "and that stuff on its stomach is not just fur. It's fat. We have a fat cat."  
  
"But isn't he just the cutest like this?" Yifan pushed their cat up closer to Yixing's face. "Don't bully Little Cosmo like this."  
  
"Yifan, stop it." Yixing pushed the cat away from him. "He doesn't like it when you do this."  
  
"But he doesn't like it when you say mean things about the way he looks."  
  
"The vet told us he needs to lose weight. You've got to stop feeding him cheese and ham from the fridge."  
  
"But, Xing," Yifan whined, cradling the cat to his chest. "Little Cosmo is perfect as he is. And I cannot help it when he mews and gives me those eyes whenever I'm at the fridge."  
  
"Yifan, he's not healthy."  
  
Yixing knew his argument was lost when Yifan started shielding the cat's ears and nuzzled into his nose into the cat's scruff.   
  
"Don't listen to your evil baba, I love you exactly how you are."


	21. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a soft comfort drabble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Some days were hard. They lasted a little too long and grated too harshly on a person's sanity. Yixing hadn't managed to have one of those days, he'd had four of them. Consecutively.   
  
He stared at himself in the mirror in the On-Call Room, tugging at the sleeves of his Doctor's jacket with a frown. His tiredness was clear to see. Most notably, in those purple crescents below his eyes. He switched the lights off, burrowed himself into the duvet and nestled himself in the mattress.   
  
"Just twelve more hours," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes.  
  
When he woke up, Yixing was surprised that it wasn't his phone going off, it was somebody slipping into the bed with him.  
  
"This bunk is taken," he grumbled, pushing his elbow out into the person who was still pushing Yixing further up to the wall.  
  
"I know that," a voice whispered. "Move up, Baobei."  
  
Yixing couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He wriggled around, both making more space on the slim bed and turning over to face the man who was on the bed with him.  
  
"Is Neurosurgery not busy tonight?" He asked, pressing his nose against the other's neck.  
  
"No busier than your beloved Cardiothoracic department."  
  
"So, you should be run off your feet then. Surely, Yifan?" Yixing felt himself melting, seeking warmth and comfort in that little bit of home that was with him.  
  
"My shift's over. It's Thursday, remember?" Yifan sounded equally as exhausted as Yixing felt. Yixing frowned.  
  
"Why aren't you at home? In bed?"  
  
"I haven't seen you for six days," Yifan laughed flatly into Yixing's hair. "Why would I go home to an empty bed?"  
  
Yixing smiled, letting himself deflate entirely. He didn't even feel the discomfort of his work clothes on his skin, all there was were the soft presses of fingertips on his hips. Long shifts and tricky patients weren't on Yixing's mind anymore.   
  
The body beside his, and the rising sun outside, were the light at the end of the tunnel.


	22. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fanxing on a cruise ship and Yifan is seasick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"You poor thing," Yixing rubbed Yifan's back as the elder hunched over the bowl of their en-suite toilet. "Should I pick you up some anti-seasickness medicine in the next port we reach?"  
  
Yifan nodded himself, feeling completely sorry for himself as his stomach rolled with the ship. It was the third day of their cruise and there was no moment when he didn't feel queasy. His first bout of vomiting was on the second day when they were in open waters.  
  
Yixing had been great. He had rubbed Yifan's back, he asked food to be delivered to their cabin, and he'd put his vacation on hold because of Yifan's seasickness.  
  
When Yifan's stomach had emptied itself, he leant back on the perspex of the shower and looked up at Yixing.   
  
"It'll pass," Yifan assured him. "I just need to get used to it."  
  
"I know," Yixing crouched down and wiped the side of Yifan's mouth with his finger. "Next time we want to go away together, let's stick to dry land."


	23. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yifan & yixing see each other after a long time of busy schedules and yixing is very cuddly and in need of hugs from his boyf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_
> 
> i suck at canon

Yixing curled up against Yifan's chest, letting exhaustion finally pull him asunder, just like his body has been begging him to. He had thought he had lessened up on the strain on himself, but he guessed he was just better at lying to himself about it. Still, there was something about Yifan's arms that brought something out of Yixing.  
  
It was the memories of training rooms, shared bedrooms and (recently) infrequent hotel room visits. They all reminded Yixing of how he pushed himself. They unwound all that was coiled up in his muscles, even when Yifan wasn't running his soothing fingers over the knots on Yixing's spine.   
  
They were both on the floor, with a duvet below them and another on top of them. The bed was too soft, too pliant for waist and back injuries to feel soothed and rested by sleep. However, that didn't stop Yixing from clinging to be body beside his, to the one he had grown so used to for almost ten years, and his tired lungs heaved sighs. Everything was draining out of him until there was only love and confidence left behind, another one of the talents Yifan's hands had.  
  
"Don't move, I want to stay like this all night." And Yifan just took the words straight out of Yixing's mouth.


	24. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a drabble for our harry potter fanxing au please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing was scribbling furiously on his parchment as he walked down the corridor. He was trying to draw down the gargoyle he'd seen on one of the turrets, his mother had asked him to show her everything and he didn't have one of the fangandled wizard cameras many of those other students had. Instead, he just penned everything he could onto paper. Even walking between classes, he had something in his hand to get the small details down.  
  
"Hey, Yixing," he heard one of his fellow Hufflepuff's call out, clamping onto his sleeve and tugging him closer to the wall. So close his wand, which was poking out of his pocket, scraped against the stone walls. "Watch where you're walking. There are some older students coming this way."  
  
Yixing blinked a few times, clearing the memory of the statue from his mind as he drew himself back into the presence of what was in front of him. He stuffed his papers into his pocket, along with the quill he'd been using.   
  
He shuffled along behind his housemates, taking a slight tumble as he tripped on the oversized robes of the girl in front of him. His wand caught itself on a jut in the wall and went clattering across the floor. It landed at the feet of another student. Yixing crawled towards the feet and reached out to get it.  
  
However, another hand lifted it up instead. And Yixing's heart faltered in his chest when he saw a green and silver scarf in his way. He knew they were the colours of Slytherin. He'd heard the rumours of selfish and ruthless students, many of whom had darker family backgrounds. It made Yixing shiver as he saw his Unicorn-haired wand get clasped in the hand of a Slytherin student.  
  
He was still on his hands and knees as the other person stood up from where they'd crouched.  
  
"I think you dropped this," the person called to him. "You may need it."  
  
Yixing didn't look at the other as he scrambled to his feet, accepting his wand that was handed towards him.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled, clutching it to his chest.  
  
"That's okay," the person didn't step away from Yixing. "I'm Yifan, a second year."  
  
"Yixing. First," he responded taking a peek over his own scarf to look at the other.  
  
"Figures," Yifan laughed a little. "I would have remembered somebody as cute as you from last year."


	25. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fanxing as a cam couple? yifan fucking yixing and whispering, "spread your legs wider sunshine. look at you, all leaky from all these eyes on you"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

It was Yixing's role, to be the one that tried to shy away from the lens of the camera as his boyfriend touched him all over. When, in reality, it had all been his idea. If there was anything Yixing was aware of, it was how attractive both he and his boyfriend were, especially when they were fucking.  
  
So Yixing being sat on Yifan's lap, Yifan's cock pulsing inside him as he limply tried to close his own legs. It was part of the act, to pretend to be camera shy. It's what made people leave hundreds of comments on their livestreams, half of them saying how they loved watching Yixing turn from red-cheeked and bashful to lithely seductive — the other half stating how they'd love to be picked apart by Yifan until they, too, were left limp and short of breath.   
  
Yixing's closing of his legs were Yifan's cue to run his fingers from Yixing's knees, up his thighs until his fingers curled around the increases of Yixing's groins. It left him open and exposed, cock twitching at how vulnerable it left him feeling.   
  
Yixing could hear the words, "Spread your legs wider, Sunshine. Look at you, all leaky from all these eyes on you," drip from Yifan's lips, each word spoken in time with how Yixing moved his hips on Yifan's.  
  
One of Yifan's hands slipped down to fondle with Yixing's balls, which had him whimpering. He was leaking all over his stomach. That action was all about how Yifan knew Yixing's body and how to do everything just right. And that's what was genuine. That's what made them so popular in their online adventures. They knew what to do, they knew how to make it real.


	26. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: canon where yixing sends yifan a very lewd photo/video, unaware that yifan is currently filming something and now yifan is stressed with a tent in his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Videos that came from Yixing that began with a shot of a practice room floor were no good for Yifan. Usually, it was his heart that took a beating because Yixing was just that cute. However, there were those infrequent, yet memorable, times when Yixing would do something unexpected.  
  
He always thought the coast was clear when he'd sit in the green room of the 'The Rap of China' set. And Yifan thought the lone video he was sent was safe to watch. Still, he plugged his earphones and clicked the large play button.  
  
In a quick blur of motion, the camera panned up from the dance studio floor and focused on a figure sat down. Yifan choked. Yixing was sat with only a shirt on, cock curved and almost purple on his stomach, and his lower lip was trembling. It was a few seconds into the video when Yifan's body really reacted, his head spinning as blood heated and hardened his cock. Yixing had lifted himself off the floor, rising up and showing a dildo suctioned into the floor.  
  
Yixing was riding it, crying out with his head thrown back, and he did that until his cum spurted upwards and all over the curve of his abs and the pale wooden floor. Yixing, with his shaking hands, scooped up the cum and sucked it off his own fingers, leaving a delicious trail all over his mouth.   
  
The video cut out then, halfway through a limp whine from Yixing and Yifan found himself trying to grind his erection against the right zipper of his jeans.  
  
He stopped what he was doing and looked around him, all the other men and women were too busy on their phones to see the trouble he was in. Yifan sighed gently as he put one hand, applying pressure, to where he was hardest. The other hand scrambled to tap a message out to Yixing.  
  
"What the hell was that? I'm at work," he typed, hitting send with so much force that his nail made a noise when it connected with the screen.   
  
Yixing sent a video back, a close up of his spent face, cum still painted on his lips, innocently saying, "I'm just practising my hip work, Gege. Didn't you like it?"  
  
Looking down at the bulge in his skinny jeans, Yifan knew he didn't just like the video, he loved it. He called for a stylist to grab him an oversized hoody, one from the rack at the edge of the room, and hoped it would cover things up until everything about his arousal faded away.  
  
He put on the hoody and stood up, relief washing over him as the bottom hem went well down onto his thighs. But, he was no better when their director yelled the word, "Action," as Yifan sat with the other judges.  
  
All Yifan could see, in his mind, was Yixing doing that, turning and twisting his hips, on him. With Yifan's cock up his ass, not a dildo. It drove him insane. It left a wet patch on the front of his jeans when he lifted his hoody up in the car on the way back to his hotel.   
  
(The second time he watched the video, he had more than enough lube and tissues to hand.)


	27. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: canon concept: yixing has a hidden tattoo? just for yifan to see? it could be like, 凡, or 1106, or something like that. where? on his hip or thigh, just for yifan to see :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

It was an inch of skin. Not a blemish or a mistake. Just a small patch of flesh that had been needled with black ink on the inside of Yixing's hip. It was nothing remarkable, but it was there.   
  
On the nights he was alone, he ran his thumb over it, hoping to feel something there under the press of his fingers. On the days he was surrounded by people but nobody at the same time, it emanated a phantom warmth, like the comfort of a hand on his thigh or back. It was comfort. It was a distant love he could barely ever genuinely feel at his side.   
  
But then, there were those nights, the ones where he wasn't by himself. Instead of his own thumb, there would be the fingers - or lips - of somebody else there. It would be the person that mark was for. They would adore the tiny spot with everything they had.  
  
And all it was, was 凡。


	28. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nice concept: soft smut. just yixing and yifan making love. hand holding and face cradling. SOFT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

They'd had sex hundreds of times before. They'd done it in showers, on top of half packed suitcases, and even in Yifan's grandmother's garden shed. And yet, the first time they made love was far more poignant than the first time they'd fucked — they were far less drunk, too. Yixing hadn't believed people when they said that sex with somebody you love was different. It just wasn't logical to him. Sex had always been a component in the makeup of his love for Yifan, so he could only assume that every time they had sex, they made love.   
  
But, he learnt the difference in the middle of the night on a Wednesday in March. He'd been studying for one of his final exams, his dream of being a doctor well within reach, and Yifan had been away on a team building trip with the company he was interning with. They'd barely spoken, let alone seen each other, for two weeks, and a dam within Yixing broke.   
  
He peeled off Yifan's clothing, he kissed every centimetre of skin he could reach and felt the hands of his boyfriend all over his body. He'd slipped into Yifan with both their hands entwined and their chests pressed so closely together that their heartbeats bounced off one another. Yixing knew how to satisfy the hunger within Yifan's stomach, the one that simmered and bubbled away just below the surface every time they touched, he'd been doing that for years. But there was a feeling, very different from the rest, that pushed itself onto Yixing's sternum, it was pleasant and heavy. And it only went away when Yifan's hands cupped his chin and brought their faces closer together in order to kiss.   
  
When they broke apart, Yixing found himself chanting, "I love you. I love you. I love you," right onto Yifan's lips.


	29. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: This has been in my head a while: yixing got cut and started bleeding, with yifan going crazy and overprotective over his ass. Bonus if the worrying was warranted cause yixing keeps being his clumsy self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"I'm fine and everything is okay," was the first thing Yixing said as Yifan emerged from the study.  
  
"That sounds a lot like something somebody would say if things had gone wrong," Yifan grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
He'd been writing for almost thirteen hours and desperately needed to go to the toilet and get a drink before crashing out in his bed. His recent bout of writer's block had receded just before midnight and he'd pounced at the chance to work more on his manuscript, but it was almost one in the afternoon when he'd finished. "Just a few words," he'd said as he unlocked the study. Yet, that became a few written, deleted and then rewritten chapters. Ten, to be exact.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, really," Yixing assured him. And though, the rattling and clattering from the bathroom told Yifan otherwise. So, he pushed the door open and walked in - he knew Yixing wouldn't mind if Yifan relieved himself as Yixing went about whatever he was doing.   
  
Yifan was about to do just that until he saw red on the bathroom door handle, all vibrant against the metal grey and sickening to see.  
  
"You're bleeding," Yifan announced as he walked in, by passing the toilet to see Yixing with one arm stretched above his head and one hand rooting around in the medicine cabinet. "You're bleeding, why didn't you come get me?"  
  
Yifan reached up over Yixing's head and brought down everything he would need, lowering Yixing's elevated arm until it was right in front of him. He cleaned it up, jaw locked and hands gentle. it was a small gash, maybe two centimetres across, but it was enough to make it difficult for Yifan to swallow. Yixing bleeding was his biggest fear.  
  
"It isn't a big deal," Yixing began arguing, unprompted. "I just nicked myself with the tip of the garden sheers whilst I was cutting the hedge back."  
  
"I told you I would do that on the weekend."  
  
"But you've just got through that writer's block you've been struggling with for months, I didn't want anything to distract you." Yixing was pouting, Yifan could sense it in the way Yixing's words grew increasingly whined. "I was just trying to help."  
  
Yifan looked up at Yixing's face from where he'd been staring at the cut he was bandaged, his mouth smiling but eyes saddened. "My stupid book can wait, Yixing. Whenever you try to do anything in the garden, you always hurt yourself and that scares me. You've seen the size of those sheers, you're lucky you didn't injure yourself more seriously. I bet you weren't wearing the gardening gloves either."  
  
"But you suck at gardening."  
  
"You suck at keeping yourself out of harm's way," Yifan scolded gently. "You can do almost anything, Xing, all without complaint from me. But you need to look after yourself, okay? So, no using sharp gardening tools when you don't have to. And I say this because?"  
  
"There's only one of me in the world," Yixing whined, repeating what Yifan had told him so many times before.


	30. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yifan has always been in love with the boy next door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

When the boy moved in next door to Yifan, he'd instantly fallen in love. Maybe it was the cute dimple indented into his cheek, or maybe it's the way he announced, "Hi, I'm Zhang Yixing - but you can call me XingXing - and I'm five. I'm about to move into the apartment beside yours."

Yifan had blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

He'd spent the rest of his life just blinking at Yixing, being helplessly dragged along to whatever Yixing wanted to do and being talked at like he was a sponge that was never saturated. Yixing was energy that was all wound up in his little body and it exploded when he was around Yifan. And Yifan loved that. Just like he'd always loved Yixing.

And Yifan fell in love again when he met Yixing at an altar, hearing the words, "Hi, I'm Zhang Yixing - but I'm your XingXing- and I'm twenty-five. I'm about to marry you."


	31. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yixing has had an exhausting day and he just wants to curl up and be surrounded by the comforting scent of his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing stared up at the clock and resented how the shortest hand sat closer to the three than the six. He wanted the longer hand to speed up and give an end to his working day, one that'd been filled with meetings with coworkers and dumb questions from interns. It wasn't one of those exciting days where he'd head to the courthouse early in the morning. It was one of those in-between ones, the kind television shows never revealed.  
  
There were too many scents in the office and all of them set him on edge. A lawyer's firm was clogged with the heavy scent of alpha, very few betas and omegas making such a bold career choice, and it left Yixing dizzy by lunch time. He'd switch his air purifier on and let it suck all the other smells out of his office. It was the downside to omegahood, to have such a sensitive nose. But Yixing was proud of his status, to have that little 'O' next to his name on his business cards and on the plaque of his door.  
  
Yixing specialised in Omega Disputes, making his air purifier all the more essential, as less confident omega could be thrown off by the scent of so many alphas around. But, Yixing hadn't been handling any particular case that day. He'd been flitting between projects and filling in all his paperwork gaps, the ugly stench of too many alphas hitting his nose a little too strongly whenever somebody opened his door.  
  
But in the quiet and serene atmosphere of his office, Yixing could daydream about something he knew he had. The scent of Fig Leaf and Elderberry. It's what he wished he could smell on each of his inhales, it's what relaxed him and smoothed out the frazzled nerves of his temper. There was a small box in his drawer, one filled with a couple of shirts that were a few sizes too big, and sometimes he'd open it up and relish in what wafted out. Especially when the newest intern, Jongdae, had been running his loud beta mouth again. Yixing knew he shouldn't have picked him as his protege, but anybody lower than an alpha was better off sticking together in Yixing's little professional world. Not through pity, but want to believe in them.  
  
Still, Yixing was more than ready to drive home at the end of the day, especially when he opened the door and there it was. Fig Leaf and Elderberry. On every surface. In each particle of air that was pushed around by the air conditioning. On the person that greeted him in the hallway.  
  
"You've had a bad day," his mate observed, crowding Yixing's space instantly and tucking him into his body. And Yixing couldn't restrain himself from scenting his mate for what must have been the billionth time since their bonding. "You can let it all go now, I'm here. I've got you."


	32. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yifan and yixing are out with friends and yixing starts to grow a little handsy underneath the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing's fingers were both a blessing and a curse to the world. They were the instruments that Yixing used to both paint and produce his music with, their abilities being enough to enamour even the most faithful of people. But, they were also sent by the devil.   
  
It would always start out with Yixing's palm rolling in circles around Yifan's knee, lulling Yifan to the point where he relaxed into their side of the booth. They were in the bowling alley, appeasing Chanyeol's need for vinyl shoes and polished floors that reflected terrible LED lighting. Yixing didn't play, it wasn't much his thing. So Yifan sat beside him, along with Baekhyun and Lu Han sat opposite.   
  
A lone index finger was the first harbinger of Yixing's uncontrollable lust. It trailed up the inner part of Yifan's thigh first before pressing down on the zipper of Yifan's jeans. The second omen was Yixing's flat palm prying Yifan's legs apart. Yifan knew he was helpless to the touches and didn't even bat Yixing away when Yifan's jeans were popped undone.  
  
Yixing's hand was deft and unstoppable as he crept it into Yifan's underwear, holding Yifan's cock gently before wrapping his fingers around it. Yifan wasn't vocal during sex, only letting out a few sighs and groans every so often (at least, when the stimulation was only on his cock). So, he didn't have to worry about distracting Baekhyun, who was retelling his story about Lu Han and his inability to buy the right shampoo, with his moans.   
  
It was only when Yixing's hands tugged more aggressively at Yifan's dick that Lu Han noticed something was up. He stared at Yixing, who stared straight back at him, both of them setting each other a challenge. Baekhyun slowly caught on and fixed his eyes on Yixing. But Yixing, he was unfazed. His smile was still cheerful and his eyes still blinked with a veneer of innocence.  
  
His hand, however, was working double time. Yifan could only roll his head back against the cheap plastic booth cover and buck up into Yixing's fist, panting somewhat as he did so.  
  
And, when he came, it was a grumble that faded to a wine. And Yixing, Yixing with his perfectly shaped fingers, took his sullied hand out of Yifan's underwear and brought it to his mouth.  
  
"You two are gross," Lu Han muttered over Baekhyun's fake gagging sounds.  
  
Yixing didn't care, he just giggled as he licked his godforsaken fingers clean.


	33. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can i request omega yixing who has to tell his mate yifan that he's pregnant the day after yifan insists that they're not ready for kids yet.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

The shower was turned on but Yixing wasn't under it. Instead, he was sat on the closed toilet seat lid, holding a thin plastic stick in his hands. A few tears had collected at the edges of his eyes and he'd always thought those would be from happiness when he saw those two vertical lines. Instead, it was anxiety.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Yixing quickly used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe away the droplets that had escaped from his eyes. "Hey, Xing, are you nearly done in there? We need to get going soon."  
  
"I'll be another fifteen minutes, Yifan." Yixing tried to make his voice sound light and airy as he lied, "I got distracted."  
  
"Of course you did," there was no annoyance to Yifan's words, just soft affection. "It's only a work party, we can be a little late."  
  
Yixing stood up from where he was and stuffed the pregnancy test into the front pouch of his hoody, he stripped his comfortable clothes off and stood under the shower, half an hour after he entered the bathroom. Being naked, he looked down at his stomach and touched it lightly. There was no change to what it looked like but Yixing knew there was something in there. It should have made him happy.  
  
But Yifan laughing with their friends, saying, "No, no, we're nowhere near ready for kids. God, could you imagine it? Us with a baby where we're living right now?" plagued him.   
  
He'd felt disappointed after hearing him say that, especially since Yixing thought they were ready. They were comfortable. Their jobs were secure, they were mated, and Yifan hadn't exactly shied away from unprotected sex during Yixing's last heat. Yixing thought they were on the same page. The "if it happens, it happens" page.   
  
Yixing felt uncomfortable for the rest of the evening, not being the social omega he normally was at work functions, and he knew Yifan could notice. Yixing had blocked off his scent, shutting his mate out as they circled the room. Yixing drove them home, having said Yifan could drink at the event, and Yifan stared at him the whole time. He did so similarly in the elevator, too.   
  
When they arrived at their apartment, Yifan caught Yixing's hand and threaded their fingers together, keeping Yixing from evading him.  
  
"If something was bothering you, you'd tell me, right?"  
  
Yixing opened his mouth to reassure Yifan of the security in their bond and trust of each other. But Yixing knew that would mean him withholding the truth, which would go against the words he wanted to spew out. So he sighed and gently released some of his scent into the air. He was in Yifan's arms within a moment, surrounded by the comforting smell of Yifan's soothing pheromones - the alpha was trying to relax Yixing.  
  
"No matter what it is," Yifan whispered, "you can tell me."  
  
"Even if there's a chance you could be a dad?"  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Yifan pulled away slightly, looking down at Yixing. "I'm sorry if what I said ups-"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Yifan."  
  
"Oh."


	34. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yixing face fucking yifan, you can do whatever you want with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan's eyes were streaming, his gag reflex had always been incredibly sensitive and how Yixing was fucking into his mouth, poking harshly at the back of Yifan's throat, Yifan couldn't stop gagging.  
  
But, he didn't want it to end, either.   
  
He was jerking himself off at a furious pace as Yixing held onto his head and used Yifan's mouth as he pleased. It was always intense like that. It was how Yixing liked to be blown, he liked to feel his cock dip down into Yifan's throat as he tilted his head forward to accommodate him.   
  
Yixing's head was tilted back in bliss and he groaned whenever Yifan choked slightly, his muscles clamping down on Yixing that little bit harsher.   
  
Still, Yifan invited him in, flicking his tongue every so often to coax Yixing into going faster and harder until his vision was completely blurred. He always swallowed too, eagerly gulping as cum flowed in warm pulses down his throat and into his mouth.


	35. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bunny pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing always wore the ears. No matter what, they always stayed in his hair — when he walked around the house, when he laid himself out in the porcelain bathtub, when Yifan fucked him until his eyes rolled back. The colour of material matched so perfectly with Yixing's hair that sometimes Yifan could have sworn they were real.

The tail would disappear sometimes, lest the silky white fur get ruined by the rain on Yixing's "owner's" work coat.

Yixing was always the bunny, not just in his appearance, but also in his libido. Yifan's past relationships involved sex a few times a week, some had even less, then there was Yixing. He'd want to have sex a few times a day, enjoying being fucked and fucking in equal measure. Sometimes he wouldn't even want sex, he'd just want to sit on Yifan's cock with a delighted smile on his lips and the droopy bunny ears he adored so much on his head.

He was spoilt rotten by Yifan and they both knew it. Yet, Yifan just couldn't say no when Yixing's eyes were wide, when his rabbit ears splayed across Yifan's thighs, and when his lips swallowed and slurped Yifan's dick so happily. Yifan would always tell Yixing yes a thousand times over when that happened. And it always made him doubt who the "owner" really was.


	36. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 7 minutes in heaven ft a very handsy yixing and a surprised, but accepting yifan  
> second message: oh, and they don't come out for a while. or maybe no one interrupts them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Seven Minutes in Heaven was a game that wasn't unfamiliar to Yifan and his friends. They'd been to enough parties and drunk enough alcohol to be aware of the premise, to know what they were getting themselves in for. What experience could never prepare Yifan for was Zhang Yixing. A quiet, studious (yet averagely achieving) student from the year below who never engaged with drama, who was never disliked by anybody. Yifan expected average kissing and timid smiles at best.  
  
What he received was a handjob, so well done it left Yifan slack jawed and groaning as he leant against the closet wall. Yixing's mouth stayed joined to Yifan's the whole time, not always kissing, but nibbling and tugging with his teeth. It was so expert and cleanly done that Yifan's head couldn't place A next to B, couldn't place Yixing and lewdness in any kind of vicinity. But that's what happened.   
  
And it must have been well over seven minutes when Yifan came with a whimper and a whine in the back of his throat.  
  
Instead of his legs trembling in boneless delight, they remained rigid as something that felt like competitiveness pushed him forward. He was on his knees, hands holding Yixing's jeans to the middle of Yixing's thighs, mouth enclosed around Yixing's cock. Yifan wasn't a stranger to sucking and licking another man's dick — not that anyone at his school knew that — and he showed Yixing everything he knew.  
  
Much to Yifan's own pleasure, Yixing's reactions were just as surprised and aroused as Yifan's own. And it made Yixing's pre-cum just that little bit sweeter on his tongue, letting the full rush of Yixing's ecstasy flood into his mouth when it came. He gulped it all down as Yixing's hands retreated from Yifan's hair, the both of them laughing lightly when they properly redressed themselves.  
  
Their smiles stayed, and even widened, when they saw how everybody else in the main room were tinted in shades of pink to red, all the way from the tips of their ears to their chests.


	37. angst / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay now that I no longer have whiplash from fanxing, can i request yixing asking for a divorce bc he thinks he's falling out of love with yifan but as the signing of the papers nears yifan is able to make yixing fall in love with him all over again? *coughs at my request* its also okay if you don't do it bc I know its a lot like Reset... I've just been craving a role reversal bc I feel like Yifan is the one who falls out of love a lot. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

It happened all at once. Then, it all stopped.  
  
Yixing had called lawyers, looked up apartment listings, and begun dividing up their belongings. Yifan had let it all happen, still shell-shocked by the words, "I want a divorce," coming out of Yixing's mouth, and had only fought over one thing - who got the dog. That had been a hectic week.  
  
Yifan was sure Yixing wanted to get it over and done with quickly but Yifan didn't want it to be done at all. He thought it was Yixing blowing off steam, not yet coming to terms the fact their marriage's spark had settled to a longer-lasting glowing ember. But Yixing had never been one to simmer, he'd always wanted to explode.  
  
There were words Yifan struggled with, he couldn't seem to say that no, he did not want a divorce. He was too temperate for that. Instead, "If the horse is well and truly dead, I promise that I won't beat it anymore," was what Yifan settled with.   
  
Yixing had ummed and ahhed for a day before agreeing.  
  
After the rush of everything then the sudden shift to nothing, Yifan took things slowly. He kissed Yixing like Yixing had always deserved to be kissed. Yixing heard sincere compliments in place of what he'd once ignored in favour of his internal criticism. And they talked, much like how they did when they met. Yixing spoke of his biggest fears - birds, being crushed at the neck, losing his passion for what he loved (read: losing passion for the one he loved). Yifan hummed reassurances that passion can come and go in bouts but it always remained for the same thing, much like how Yixing's muses for music constantly shifted. He promised to keep Yixing from safe from birds and to protect his neck from everything but Yifan's kisses and adoration.  
  
It took three months for it all to unfold, for Yixing to lay himself bare for Yifan in a way that he never had before, letting Yifan peek into and reside in the secret parts of Yixing's heart. And Yifan settled into himself again, listening to Yixing say, "I've always been in love with how you're just you. I've always been in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there has been a double update today, so be sure to check out the previous chapter!


	38. angst (with a tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempted suicide
> 
> prompt: Yixing lives in a high rise apartment and doesn't talk to his neighbor, Yifan, often. (mostly because he figures he doesn't want to talk to him) One morning Yixing wakes up to sirens blaring on the street below his balcony, before quickly realizing that the sirens are for his neighbor who's ready to jump off his balcony. His neighbor wants nothing to do with the rescuers, going as far to bar his balcony door so they can't reach him. Yixing, only a balcony away from the estranged man, figures this may be the best time for him to start talking, considering his neighbor's life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

"What?" Yifan asked him, turning his head.  
  
"I asked which herb you use the most when you cook," Yixing explained, knowing exactly how dumb he sounded. But, his mother had always told him that the little things mattered to people. And Yixing adored all the tiny working parts that built up somebody's being. "It's just you cook at like six p.m. every night and you use garlic first, but I can't place what you use next? It smells amazing."  
  
"Uh, I use smoked paprika."  
  
"You see, I thought it was paprika but then it had that extra note to it, making it almost barbecue-y—"  
  
"Yixing, I know we've never spoken before and all but now really isn't the best time for this." Yifan looked down again, his hair blowing in the breeze and Yixing's heart hammered away at the bones in his chest.   
  
"So maybe I could swing by later, at six-ish, when you're about to cook?"  
  
Yifan's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to look at Yixing, almost as if the roles were reversed and Yifan wasn't the one standing at the very edge of the concrete wall of his balcony. "I can't tell if you're an idiot or if you're not thinking properly right now. I don't want there to be a 'later on', I'm sorry."  
  
Little things, Yixing reminded himself, trying to not appear stressed out and frantic.  
  
"But, I don't know how to use smoked paprika."  
  
"Christ, you just shove it in the pan and warm it up like you do any other kind of spice, Yixing. It's really not that hard!"  
  
Yixing didn't want to anger Yifan, he'd hoped to make him smile or laugh, but Yixing didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he let his mouth run away with itself.  
  
"I can hear you laughing sometimes," he blurted. Yifan's head tilted, turning his frustrated gaze into one of curiosity. "You watch films in English late at night, probably when you can't sleep, right when I get home from work and I hear you laughing through the wall. And it makes me feel better about my day. No matter how shitty working in a call centre is for me, I can come home and hear you laughing. It's nice. It makes my apartment feel less empty."  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to do Yixing, but please, don't try to make things harder for me."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to do. I just wanted to tell you that. We've never talked before and I'm sorry for that, it was probably my fault. But you're a presence in my apartment even though you've never been in it. And that's important to me. I thought you'd want to know, no matter the outcome of what you do today."


	39. thriller / smut(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yixing kills for the thrill of it and easily gets away with the murders as he uses his innocent aura as a cover-up. Behind that façade, he longs for the thrill he thinks will come if he has the blood of the idol and celebrity, Wu Yifan on his hands. He quickly discovers that Yifan is able to provide him with an entirely different thrill- that leaves him only craving for more. ;)  
> Basically, Yixing is super smart and cunning about his killings, so he never gets caught. And he realizes Yifan can be much more valuable to him alive than dead. I'll let you interpret in what way ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Nightclubs were hunting grounds for Yixing. It's where he'd locate his prey, where he'd track it from and where he'd go a few days later when he'd made his kill. It was thrilling, following someone home, just walking in the shadows as drunken feet grazed along the concrete floors of the streets. But the best part was what came after learning his prey's basic daily routine, it came in the killing.   
  
However, recently, his urges had lost their shine. He didn't feel satisfied.  
  
So when he ended up in Shanghai, latched onto the arm of Lu Han, a painfully oblivious socialite wannabe, in the VIP section of the club, he thought he'd hit the jackpot. Killing a gorgeous face always sizzled under his skin for days afterwards.  
  
So when Wu Yifan, somebody everybody knew the name of, entered the VIP room with a small group around him, Yixing couldn't help but lick his lips. Wu Yifan was the ultimate prey. Yixing could almost already feel the buzz of getting away with the murder in his veins.  
  
Later, he sat half in Yifan's lap and half out of it, whispering lewd things as he nibbled at the shell of Yifan's ear, and he knew he'd be in Yifan's bed at the end of the night.  
  
Sex was the best weapon for Yixing to use. It was surprising how easy it was to get somebody to follow you anywhere when you had a handsome face and gave the offer of a good fuck. Fame, apparently, left you no stronger to the charm of lust as the common man.   
  
It was in Yifan's hotel room that Yixing found himself naked and begging, the craving to kill slipping between his fingers as Yifan's cock caused pleasure everywhere inside of him. And it was the exact way Yixing loved to fuck. He was on all fours, sobbing, with hand prints all over his ass and fingernail trails all over his skin. Yifan was powerful in his thrusts and rough in his voice whenever he called Yixing any kind of name.   
  
It was rare for Yixing to stay the night, leaving himself vulnerable, but the fuck in the morning left him with no regrets. He was surprised that he didn't even reach for Yifan's throat to choke him when the older was unaware, catnapping after cumming up Yixing's back. Instead, Yixing grabbed one of Yifan's hands and placed it around his own throat.  
  
"Is that how you want to play?" Yifan's voice rumbled and Yixing nodded, grinning as Yifan's grip tightened, cutting off his airway.   
  
It felt so much better to the be prey like this, so weak and fragile in the hand of another person. Yixing squeezed Yifan's hand even more and felt murderous thrill ripple through his body, favouring how easily Yifan could take Yixing's own life in a moment, over him taking somebody else's.  
  
"I like this game," Yixing gasped. "I like it a lot more than my old one."


	40. angst (mild) / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has been a triple update, so make sure to read from chapter 38 onwards
> 
> prompt: Yixing being the healer and the whole "the healer has to stay behind safe in war" but when yifan doesn't return like he said he would, yixing abandons all and heads out, only for yifan to return after yixing left. Yifan then rushes out to find yixing and ill leave the rest to your imagination :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Flying at night wasn't Yifan's favourite thing, especially when Jongdae had conjured up a thunderous storm that had blackened all light from the sky. He would take Yixing with him sometimes and they'd look at the stars, but they'd not done that for months. Not since it had become too unsafe for Yixing to even leave the house.  
  
Yifan had been frantic when he'd been told that Yixing had snuck out just after sun down with noone noticing. They didn't know which direction he'd left in, leaving Yifan to feel stranded as he hovered over the canopy, looking for any signs of Yixing.  
  
It was almost four in the morning, well below zero degrees, and he knew Yixing would be tiring, much like he was himself. He scoured from east to west, covering a few kilometres before turning back to search from north to south. He must have been flying for two hours before he caught sight of something moving like a shadow along the side of one of the meandering rivers below.  
  
He swooped down and ran the few metres to the person trundling through the bracken, not caring that he was crashing through the thicket. The person twisted around, holding something in his hands up in front of him. Just the way Lu Han had taught Yixing to.  
  
"Xing, it's me," Yifan lifted his hands into a surrendering pose, though he didn't stop moving forwards.   
  
The hands holding the gun faltered and the weapon was lowered slightly, "Yifan...?"  
  
"Yes, baobei," Yifan's fingers curled around the cold metal of the gun to pull it from Yixing's grip.   
  
"I was coming to find you," Yixing whispered, bringing his hands to his sides, curling his fingers into the cuffs of his jacket. "You weren't with the others."  
  
"I was coming back, Yixing. I promised you."  
  
Yifan tucked the gun into the back of his jeans, ignoring how frozen it felt against his skin in favour of reaching out for Yixing. He touched his face, frowning at the temperature of Yixing's flesh before drawing him into his arms.  
  
"I would always come to find you, even if you all think I should stay away from it all," Yixing murmured, his fingers pressed against Yifan's warmer body. "You can't expect me to sit around and be left with thoughts of what could be happening."  
  
"I know and I don't expect you to, but you should believe in my promises."  
  
Yixing smiled, and even in the dim light, Yifan could see how gentle it was. "I do, and that's why I'd worry. You'd only ever break your promises if you were dead. But, I should have known it'd be like this, you're never on time for anything."  
  
"I just fought a war across the country to keep you safe and you're nitpicking that I was late."  
  
"Well, it's your tardiness that's had me out in the cold for hours and you're still not flying me home."  
  
"I think putting my life on the line for you has inflated your ego."


	41. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fanxing on a lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Sundays were for drifting in and out of sleep as America Beauty played on the screen in front of them, hands held loosely together as light tried to creep around the drawn curtains. Sundays were the result of the night before, the hazy-headed result of takeout food and cheap wine neither of them really liked. As Lester Burnham entered his midlife crisis, Yixing would hum his favourite songs and tap them out on Yifan's stomach, and Yifan would pretend that he didn't know each word to each song because Yixing always sang them in the shower. It would be slow, a day measured in sighs and yawns, rather than steps and subway timetables. And Yifan loved them all.  
  
He basked in the gentle glow of the the laptop screen in front of them, he always did, and it wasn't like he could even see the film. Yixing's head was always on his chest, his untamed hair curling and flicking in all directions, blocking every pixel from Yifan's sight. He knew American Beauty word for word but could hardly remember how the film looked.  
  
"Hey, DaTou, you're in the way again," he murmured, running his hand down Yixing's bare spine. And, Yixing's fingernails pinched sharply at the top of his thigh in response, catching the tender part of Yifan's flesh right between them.   
  
"I do not have a big head," Yixing grumbled, still not moving from where he was pressed to Yifan's naked sternum. "I just have a lot of hair."  
  
"Xing, you have both a big head and a lot of hair," Yifan chuckled, kissing the tiny patch of skin the crown of Yixing's head revealed as Yixing nipped at his thigh again.   
  
"At least my big head is physical and not bloated up by my ego," Yixing sniped, laughing into Yifan's skin and soothing over where his sharpened nails had attacked Yifan's leg with the pad of his finger. "Unlike yours."


	42. fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fantasy au pls!! yixing's dad hires a dragon to protect the village!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

It came silently, in the form of a man carrying a small animal skin pouch. The dragon, from the deep south of the country where salty waters licked at the land and the Xijiang river rolled like a fat serpent through greenery and mountains, was scaled in a scarlet red. Growls rumbled in his belly and fire bit out of his mouth. Yixing was in awe of it, of its grandeur and sheer menacing quality.  
  
But when he wasn't protecting the village, he purred and rumbled under the touches of palms on his scales. In his human form, he nuzzled into Yixing's fingers as they ran through his hair. The dragon adored the village, especially the leader's son. And Yixing never felt safer than when the dragon curled his whole body around the hut he slept in.


	43. mild angst / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Majority of fics I read are Yifan getting jealous. I always wonder what Yixing reaction would be like if he ever gets jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan knows Yixing isn't a jealous person and Yifan isn't the type to test how far somebody can be pushed and pulled until they snap. It means that much of their relationship is tempered and refined into gentle intensity, allowing space for the other to breathe without letting distance expand between them. Yixing won't be angered if Yifan doesn't text back instantly. Nor does Yifan feel affronted if Yixing rejects his calls whilst they're both working or out with friends. It's trust laced with love and joy.  
  
Still, Yifan hasn't once missed it when that wall behind Yixing's eyes goes up and he begins to pull away, and he doesn't ever want to.  
  
"I don't like being jealous," is always Yixing's opening line. It's often whispered or hummed in a faux nonchalance that Yifan never believes.  
  
Yifan knows to stay quiet, to give Yixing the time he needs to formulate what it is that's bothering him. It's the least Yifan can do when Yixing blinks with something akin to sadness from his eyes. And for Yixing, Yifan has all the time in the world.  
  
"I don't want you to think my jealousy is me not trusting you to be faithful. I know how loyal you are," Yixing would continue, picking at something on the closest piece of fabric to him, often making small holes in the material. "I can't control how I feel and that includes when I let myself become irrational."  
  
Yifan would smile at him, take his fidgeting fingers away and put them onto his lap and look Yixing in the eye to keep him going. It's the second to last stage when Yifan finds out what's happened to have Yixing so downcast and timid about his own emotions.   
  
\- "That man didn't even notice me next to you, holding your hand and wearing your jacket."  
  
\- "The way she touched you at your office party during that stupid game made me feel uncomfortable, it's too near to that spot on your chest that I kiss after I tell you that I love you."  
  
\- "They know everything about your past, there are so many gaps between what I know and I want to be the one who knows each little thing about you."  
  
Yixing would always apologise, mumbling into Yifan's chest when he was drawn in by Yifan's arms, and Yifan would kiss his hair and soothe down his back. A few tears would escape for a few moments, Yixing's jealousy and the guilt of even feeling that way makes him sensitive each time. Yifan knows it and he knows how to fix it.  
  
  
\- "He may not have seen you but I didn't even see him. Not when you're wearing my clothes and holding me close to you."  
  
\- "I would never let anybody touch me there, other than you. It's your place on my body, your little door to my soul."  
  
\- "They may know my past now. However, you have the rest of our lives to learn everything you want to know. And, more importantly, you are my future."


	44. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Mafia AU where Yixing is the heir and Yifan picks him up at a club, they've had a one night stand but Yixing can't /won't forget him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Used to walking with power and grace under his belt, Yixing felt the foreign sensation of nervousness when he walked into the club. It wasn’t because he wasn’t used to the atmosphere or the scent of human musk layered over with something too sweet to be natural. It was because it wasn’t one of his own clubs.

In the city, there were numerous places to while away his nights in as many debaucherous ways you could think of. And Yixing had done so many of them by the time he was twenty-five.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lu Han asked him for the last time, his bodyguard-cum-best-friend worried for his safety constantly and Yixing laughed him off.

“We’ll be fine,” was his reassurance.

However, Yixing knew that things were decidedly not fine when he was spread out on Wu Yifan’s desk with his cock in said man’s mouth. And they only worsened when Yifan listened to his pleads to fuck him, completely uncaring that the camera in the corner of the room was filming him beg to be fucked his father’s biggest rival.

With legs of jelly, a Cheshire Cat grin and cum dribbling out of his ass, Yixing found Lu Han again and they both went home.

But home was no sanctuary from what he’d done, not when he got ahold of Yifan’s number and did everything he could to please the other man. He couldn’t let go of Yifan and the way he handled Yixing physically.

Yixing had never been so used before. And he liked it. Far too much. His father’s men never used him like that. They always fucked him like he was delicate, even when there were many of them touching and defiling his body at one time. But Yifan, he bruised Yixing with his hips and stung the sensitive skin of his ass with a handcrafted riding crop.

Yixing just couldn’t let that go. So he begged and he obeyed Yifan’s wishes, even with the knowledge it could bring his own demise. He couldn’t help himself, not one bit.

Lu Han warned him and told him to stop, Yixing only giggled in response and shook his head.

“He wants me to be his baby boy, not an informant, ge,” he finally told Lu Han. “He wants me as his pet to keep in his office, so he can fuck me whenever and however he wants.”

“And you’d like that?”

Yixing sighed and thought of the life Yifan offered him. One where he was collared, then pampered and praised just for being sex-eager. When he would be used, over and over and over again. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


	45. smut (warning: watersports)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you do some daddy kink/hardcore sub dom, just some nasty fucking or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

“Daddy, Daddy,” Yixing whimpered, body pulsing limply as Yifan held his cock. “It’s going to burst.”  
  
“Hold it in, baby,” Yifan whispered into his ear, continuing to fuck into his own cum inside Yixing’s exhausted body.   
  
Yixing’s own ejaculate was all over his stomach, so much of it splattered onto his skin, and he knew he didn’t have much more to offer. Not unless Yifan released the hold he had on the base of Yixing’s cock, given that all he had to give was gently burning there but he was always the obedient baby boy for his daddy.  
  
Yifan cumming inside of him was like a wave of secondary pleasure, his own orgasm still juddering through his body, his legs squeezing together slightly.  
  
“I really need to go,” Yixing whined, trying to resist the pressure Yifan hand created. “Please.”  
  
It was when Yifan relinquished part of his grip that Yixing’s eyes rolled back, his cock pushing out a rush of urine all over his torso as Yifan directed it to his chest.  
  
“Xing, you’re letting it go to waste,” Yifan chastised. Yixing was too tired to react how he normally did, to try and get it all into his mouth. “I thought you’d be thirsty by now.”  
  
He wished he could respond, but his limbs were laced with the weight of being knackered. With his own urine finishing up in dribbles, he looked down at his Daddy, who was pulling out of him.  
  
“Please give me yours, Daddy.” Yixing’s mouth went slack just enough. “I won’t even need it from my sippy cup today.”  
  
Yixing separated his lips when Yifan crawled up his body, trailing his fingers through the urine on Yixing’s body before holding his slightly twitching, flaccid cock just above Yixing’s face. It took a little bit of time but Yixing licked his lips in waiting of Yifan’s gift to him.   
  
“You’re such a good baby boy,” Yifan groaned, holding Yixing’s hair and pushing his head back as Yixing’s mouth began to fill with a golden stream of liquid. It started to splash onto his face when his cheeks had reached their limits and it sloshed over his skin as he gulped. “God, you look so delicious, soaked like this. Keep drinking Daddy’s piss, baby.”


	46. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you write some fanxing based on the pictures from sheep, either with yixing in that robe outfit or the uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Not only was Yixing a Prince, he was a General to boot. He was a symbol of royal strength, strategising during wars and leading men into battle, all in his pristine uniform that was covered in insignias and medals. It was his balanced stance on everything, his ability to know when to fight and when to back down, that conjured up the admiration of the nation.  
  
But it was in his chambers, when he was relatively dressed down in more casual robes, that he became his truer self. Only showing that to his lover, one of the infantry soldiers he’d met in the first battalion he’d joined. Yifan was unrefined yet loyal and diligent, his wits and abilities not reflected in his rank - for he was only a pauper’s son.   
  
Still, Yixing would adore Yifan within the confines of the palace. He would adore him with gifts, embellish Yifan’s family with more livestock and resources, and never let Yifan out of his sight in times of war.  
  
It was in the battlefield that Yixing feared Yifan would be ripped from beneath his fingertips. However, he should have feared the moments of relative peace.   
  
Waking, in his chambers, to find Yifan with a dagger lodged in his spine, blood all around his bare waist and an assassin dead at the foot of Yixing’s bed, wasn’t a terror that Yixing had thought of or been plagued by. Yet, that was the reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This doesn’t have to be character death if you don’t want it to be, I never say that Yifan is dead)


	47. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yifan discovers that his new neighbor has the same voice as the person he talks to through his headset while playing LoL for the past several months. Also known as the guy he's been crushing on for the past several months. (Also I'm sorry not sorry for requesting this, I've just been thinking about this since the pics of Yifan came out...hahaha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan had fallen in love with a voice. His heart beat erratically when he heard it, and also when a dorky, “ha ha ha,” laugh came through his headset, and it hurt his head. He wanted to see the man with the username ‘kingxing10’, to see if his heart still fluttered then.  
  
“Are you still listening, Kris?” He was asked through his headset and Yifan melted inside just a little  
  
“Of course, Xing. Keep telling me about your dentist appointment.”   
  
Yifan was grinning as they fought with opponents and ran through the game, enjoying how the other player told him anything and everything about his day. He could only fall further in love with the voice he heard.   
  
“But,” Xing suddenly squealed, “I found an apartment, Ge! Can you believe it? And it’s a really nice one, a little out of my preferred price range but me and my roommate love the place. The views are so pretty over the park and it’s near some shops and the subway station.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful, Xing. I’m happy that you found somewhere.”

  
  
~

  
Yifan was out of town when his new neighbours moved in, not even realising that the place had been rented out until he saw the names Zhang and Lu scribbled above the apartment’s mailbox. He made a note of going to visit one day, maybe just to make himself known.   
  
He didn’t want to go it that evening. He had been out of the country for a week, unable to play with Xing that whole time - thanks to his hotels shitty WiFi. All he wanted was to hear Xing’s voice and go to bed.   
  
He reached his apartment and could hear music playing over the speakers, along with two indiscernible voices talking over it, until he heard something he couldn’t misplace. A cute, “ha ha ha”.  
  
In a blind panic, he knocked on their door, making him sweat and making his eyes widen. The door opened.  
  
“I’m sorry if the music was too loud, we’ll kee—“  
  
“Xing?” Yifan asked and the man in front of him, so adorably handsome and warm-eyed. “Oh my god.”  
  
“Kris?” The man asked, his shocked eyes showing so much more white than they normally would. “Is that you?”  
  
“Well, my name’s Yifan, really,” he confessed quietly. Xing closed the door behind himself and looked across ar where Yifan’s apartment had to be.  
  
“Is your place open? If Ge finds out that it’s you, we will never have time to talk.” Xing’s words were echoed with a grin and Yifan fumbled to let them into his apartment, shutting the door gently behind them both.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind this,” Xing muttered, standing on his tip-toes, and kissing Yifan gently on the mouth. Yifan was astounded, only left to blink. “I really hope I read all the signs right.”  
  
Xing pulled away, an anxious look in his eyes, and Yifan pulled him back, kissing him more and making Xing chuckle on his lips.  
  
“My name, it’s Yixing, and you’re so much taller and more handsome in reallife than I thought. Wow. Your face.”


	48. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I went to the store to buy a stuffed animal for myself but you were the cute cashier so I freaked out and told you it was for my sibling and now you keep asking about them but I’m an only child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yifan’s collection of cuddly toys wasn’t anything he was embarrassed about. Not when they were all kept at his mother’s place, not his own. He could normally walk into the store and pick out what he wanted, go see the old man who always worked the checkout and, and leave with his toy in tow.  
  
However, the old man didn’t actually always work. Yifan found out, due to a rota change, a very cute and beautiful and handsome man worked there too. One Yifan told he had a sibling when he suddenly freaked out.   
  
Yixing, the name badge read, was suddenly very invested in Yifan’s sibling. One that was made up. Though, Yifan was sure Yixing didn’t know anything about that.   
  
It was on the fifth visit that he came clean, confessing that he didn’t have a younger brother. That, instead, what he had, was a vast collection of cuddly toys at his mother’s house in his old bedroom.   
  
Yixing turned away and scribbled something on a piece of paper. “This is my number, so you can invite me to look at your collection.”  
  
”Huh? What?”  
  
“I’ve always known they were for you, Ge. And I think it’s absolutely adorable. So, I hope you’ll invite me over to see them and then maybe take me out for dinner wherever it is that you lawyers go to eat.”


	49. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hi! can i request fanxing on a date at a carnival and yifan embarrasses himself at all the stall games he plays? Bonus if he also embarrasses himself at a basketball one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing knew that Yifan really wanted to impress him at the carnival. It was their first date - the first of many, Yixing hoped - and Yifan seemed to be more frustrated than excited. He kept trying to win at games and he kept failing. Even as the basketball team captain, he failed to win anything on the basketball shoot game, and he looked so adorable with his ears being an embarrassed shade of pink.  
  
His embarrassment moved to distress when he won nothing at all and Yixing managed to wrangle him onto the Ferris wheel. As they made their ascent, Yixing held Yifan’s hand and locked their eyes together.  
  
“I’m already on a date with you, you don’t have to try and prove to me how good you are. I asked you out on this date because I already think you’re pretty great. So just enjoy yourself and maybe kiss me when we get to the top, and I will promise that I’ll go out with you again.”  
  
And, at the top, Yifan cupped Yixing’s cheek and pressed their lips together, locking them together a couple of times before pulling back. Yixing knew then, looking at how shy Yifan became as he pulled back, that there would be way more than a second, third and fourth date.  
  
(And as Yifan’s nerves subsided over the years, he amassed a large pile of winnings that he always gave to Yixing.)


	50. action / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four other drabbles were posted prior to this one, so be sure to read those too (if you want)
> 
> Prompt: the reason yixing doesn't partake in physical fights is because the only downside to his power is that he can't heal himself but when the members start losing in a fight, that's when he knows he has to step in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Well aware that he was one of the best fighters they had, it frustrated Yixing that he had to stay behind, even when he knew his job as the healer was as important as any. He wished he could be out there with the rest of them, fighting a battle that was as much his own as it was theirs.  
  
Still, as they began to lose their grip on victory, Yixing knew he had to join them, to boost their numbers and add another string to their collective bow.   
  
When out in the battlefield, Yixing slipped between enemy fighters, holding whatever skin was available to drain their lives away. His power, one of touch and life, could take as much as it gave. Leaving a trail of bodies in his wake as he made his way to tend to those who had be injured.  
  
He had been there for half an hour before soldiers realised that Yixing wasn’t just a medic, but that he was a human kiss of death. As they turned their swords to him, a dragon wing shielded him, the thunderous rumble of fire being spat out of its mouth, drowning out scorched screams.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing one of the many hundreds of scales on the large reptilian body, supplying the beast with the energy of the lives he had taken.   
  
The dragon bowed its head and nuzzled into him for a split second, a silent promise for protection and a noiseless declaration of love.  
  
Yixing slipped out from beneath the wing, touching the faces of two opposing soldiers and looking away as their skin faded from golden to grey. The large wing wrapped around him again, shielding him from the fire the dragon spat at larger numbers of the enemy. And they continued on like that, pausing only for Yixing to heal those allied to them, until there was nothing but a retreating army in their sights.  
  
“You shouldn’t be away from the house,” a rough, unused voice grumbled against his neck. The breath a fiery hot that comforted Yixing more than it tickled.   
  
“And you shouldn’t be in your human form until we’ve reached safety,” Yixing chastised, twisting to take the man into his arms. “We are both breaking the rules here.”


	51. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I love the idea of Yifan being obsessed with space and galaxies! Can you do something with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Even as an adult, Yifan’s love for space didn’t dwindle or fade with time. He still had his lamp that cast constellations on his bedroom ceiling, he had a lame NASA logo tattoo on his left arm and a Yuri Gagarin one his right, he even owned — or, rather, named — a star.  
  
However, the jewel in his crown — the person who never once mocked him for his passion for space — was his very own 星星.   
  
Yixing went to hundreds of talks about astrophysics or zodiac signs, he listened to each word Yifan said about those pretty little things glittering in the night sky. He did everything with a smile Yifan adored. He never once said he was bored or told Yifan to stop his obsession, he embraced it.  
  
It had been a after few years, Yifan’s birthday gift was always something connected to the cosmos when it came from Yixing. But then he saw them, the tiny black dots joined with lines. It was the backwards L then the descending hook of Scorpio, right there over Yixing’s heart. Permanently in ink on his skin.  
  
Yifan couldn’t believe his own star would glisten and shine quite so spectacularly, and only for him.


	52. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: your soulmate can speak to you through telepathy without having met you and you never knew you could fall so deep for a voice until you got a face to put it with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

_‘You’re falling asleep, I can feel it,’_ the voice in Yixing’s head whined. ‘ _You said you’d try to stay awake until my test was done.’_  
  
Yixing smiled into his pillow, conjuring up the image of somebody wrapping their arm around his waist, cuddling him in his sleepy state, all in his head.  
  
‘ _I thought I told you that being cute doesn’t get you off the hook anymore.’_  
  
Yixing sent another image filled message, that time with it being him laying a faceless person’s hand on his chest.   
  
_‘It beats for you,’_ Yixing said.  
  
_‘Okay, maybe being cute does work.’_  
  
  
~  
  
  
Yixing had a vague idea of what to expect at the airport, of who he should look out for. He and Yifan had tried to show themselves to the other in their thoughts, but faces always got jumbled up by pride or insecurity. All Yixing ever got from Yifan were serious eyes under dark, straight eyes. Yifan said he only ever saw a dimple or two.  
  
He’d heard the voice since he was thirteen and had fallen in love with it instantly, only coming to be heartbroken when the voice dejectedly sighed, “Oh, we live almost ten thousand kilometres apart.”  
  
Of course the distance had mattered, Yixing’s friends all had their soulmates nearby, all meeting as soon as the voice appeared in their head. Yixing only had words, and the fragmented images of thoughts, memories and dreams to share. No kisses, no touches to his cheeks, no physical love to cling to. He had broken visions of Vancouver and his soulmate’s mother, whilst everyone else had absolute, tangible love.  
  
Then Yifan surprised him with something, the memory dusted vision of a latter, one in Chinese and not English. All Yixing got were the words Yifan wanted to show him the most, “acceptance to Master’s programme,” and “Central South University, Changsha.”  
  
That’s why Yixing was in the airport, searching for eyes he couldn’t wait to see in real life, holding a rose in his clammy hands.  
  
_‘Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Do you think it can really happen?’_  
  
Yifan’s voice was a comfort to Yixing through his nerves.  
  
_‘Of course,’_ Yixing thought back. _‘But we can't fall in love at first sight, we already are in love.’_  
  
“Well, I just felt love at first sight, looking at you,” that oh so familiar voice rumbled, right by his ear, breath brushing over Yixing’s neck.   
  
Then he turned around and he knew, he knew what Yifan meant. He had almost certainly fallen in love at the first glance he got of his soulmate.


	53. angst / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Caught you changing and you have wings binded on your back” fallen angel au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update!
> 
> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

It had always been a running joke with anyone that knew him that Yixing was an angel. Even the man he was dating had given him that nickname after meeting Yixing once.  
  
But Yixing, he wasn’t an angel. Not at all. He was only human, like all of his friends.  
  
~  
  
“You’re a lifesaver, Xing. A real angel,” Lu Han exclaimed in a voice note, after asking Yixing to drop by the gym on his way home to pick up something Lu Han had forgotten in the locker room. “I owe you one. Yifan should be there to give it to you.”  
  
Yixing went straight to the locker rooms knowing that Yifan would still be there. He was always the last to leave.  
  
With a firm push, Yixing got the changing room door open and found himself stumbling as he looked at Yifan. There, covering half his back, were a set of feathered wings, wrapped up by a black coil and shorn off halfway down. They looked like they had once been a shimmering white but they had faded to grey, even to black in some areas.  
  
“Gege?”   
  
Yifan startled and threw his back towards a set of lockers, trying to hide what had so clearly been on his back. Yixing stood there in awe.   
  
Yifan gasped out Yixing’s name, his hands battling furiously with his shirt to get it over his head, to hide the wings Yixing knew were there.  
  
“They’re so beautiful,” Yixing whispered in a way that could only be labelled as adoring. “So beautiful.”  
  
Yifan didn’t say anything more, he just left quickly without another glance at Yixing. He couldn’t even chase Yifan down, as there was no sign of the other man anywhere.  
  
~  
  
It was two weeks after that night that Yifan turned up at Yixing and Lu Han’s apartment, nerves built up higher than they had been when they’d gone on their first date together.  
  
In Yixing’s bedroom, Yifan removed his shirt and showed Yixing his back, his broken and bound wings. Yixing was allowed to touch them, to explore on his own. He loved the feeling of the down under his fingers and hissed when he touched the coil, feeling a sharp shoot of heat go up his fingers.  
  
“I broke a rule,” Yifan whispered, finally speaking after almost an hour of speaking. “I fell in love with one of the humans I was supposed to guide, he became my angel on Earth. And, I had my wings halved and bound, then my skin branded, as a punishment. You cannot stay in heaven with no wings and celestially burnt skin.”  
  
Yixing was mortified by it, running his fingers over the pink, swollen scar that sat in the middle of Yifan’s spine, a broken cross. He wanted to kiss it, to try to heal the pain it seemed to cause Yifan, to make it into something more beautiful.  
  
“I hope that, maybe one day, you could love me back and make losing everything worth it. But, if you cannot, I will bear my punishment with pride, knowing you have at least someone on this earth that loves you.“


	54. angst / fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "i woke up in our dorm room in the dead of the night and u weren’t there and when u didn’t come back i got super worried so i wandered around campus until i found u shivering in the bleachers, and u looked really upset so i gave u my jacket and stayed out there with u for an hour until u finally told me what was wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Yixing and Yifan had a tradition, they always brushed their teeth together and turned the lights in their room out at the same time. No matter what, they had always done it. Especially given how terrified Yixing had once been as an international student studying in Canada. He had no idea how far his grasp of English would get him and hadn’t wanted to leave for the communal washing area alone. So Yifan, with his brilliant Mandarin and equally great English, was his lifeline.  
  
Not once in their almost three years of rooming together did either of them miss the evening ritual. Even in their bedroom in that shared house just off campus, they were always there to do it together.  
  
Yixing knew something had to be wrong when Yifan didn’t come home, with no call or message to Yixing about him being late back.   
  
It took an hour of endless worrying, messaging friends and trying to phone a Yifan that Yixing took things into his own hands. He pulled on his jacket, one of the ones he had commandeered from Yifan’s side of the wardrobe when they’d first started dating, and left the house.   
  
He ran across campus, checking all open buildings and communal spaces. It drove him insane to not be able to find Yifan. Just as he was about to turn himself away, Yixing saw a lone figure sat on the bleachers that rose up around the main outdoor basketball court.  
  
He knew it was Yifan instantly and ran to his side. Still in his practise shorts and jersey, Yixing took his coat off and sat beside his boyfriend. He wiped the first few tears he saw in Yifan’s eyes first, knowing it would be fruitless. Just because when Yifan cried, he most certainly did cry. He put the jacket on Yifan’s shoulders, rubbing his boyfriend’s arms as comfortingly as he possibly could.  
  
The key to Yifan was patience. Yixing Let himself get frozen cold as he waited. He didn’t mind the silence but he wanted to know how to make Yifan feel better. He didn’t want to feel useless sat with Yifan sobbing at his side.  
  
“Mama’s sick,” Yifan muttered, breath steaming in front of him and lips quivering. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want her to be sick.”  
  
“Oh, baby,” Yixing sighed, taking his boyfriend up in his arms. “I’ll hire a car on the weekend and we can drive to her, okay? We’ll get you to your mama’s.”


	55. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yixing starts riding Yifan while Yifan is asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

There was always an upside to waking up before his boyfriend, Yixing found, and it wasn’t the soft spiel the movies and novels gave. It was the fact that he felt when Yifan’s morning arousal would stir.   
  
If there was one thing Yixing knew Yifan loved, it was morning sex. Yifan loved to take Yixing, and be taken by Yixing, before they even left their bed to get breakfast. It has always been that way. It’s why Yixing had found a solution to Yifan sleeping in late — it was to take matters into his own hands.  
  
He loved the feeling of Yifan’s cock inside of him, he loved it when the skin was pulled back to reveal the belled head of it, and Yixing would feel the gentle ridge of that move within him. He loved bouncing on it until Yifan woke with moans already on his lips. Yifan never said no to fucking Yixing, Yifan always said yes when Yixing asked if he could ride him as he slept.  
  
Sometimes, though, Yifan wouldn’t even wake up. He would cum inside of Yixing, like he was in the midst of a wet dream, and Yixing always preened when his boyfriend groaned, “Yixing,” in his sleep.


	56. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: yixing wears yifan's letterman jacket so often that people start assuming he's on the basketball team, but there's even more confusion seeing yifan draping his arm over his shoulders and kissing him often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update!
> 
> My CuriousCat can be found _[here.](https://curiouscat.me/jiaheng)_

Tao didn't know what to think. He had been certain that the rumours of the basketball captain - tall, lithe, athletic - would be true upon his arrival at the school. But, looking at the short, powerful guy in front of him in the canteen, Tao realised that he looked nothing like how the basketball captain had been described. Yet, he was wearing the captain's Letterman jacket. It looked a couple of sizes too large for him, too.  
  
He turned to Jongin. "Is that the captain?" He whispered.   
  
"He's wearing the jacket, isn't he? He must be," Jongin muttered back, his appearance was just as confused as Tao's mind felt. "Though, he kind of looks like the dance team lead. Maybe they're twins or brothers."  
  
They watched the upperclassman in front of them gather up his food and grab a drink, they lingered back a little to observe him a little more. At least he's athletic, Tao thought, that much is true. Both of them gawked when they watched the "captain" approach a taller student, who hooked his arm over his shoulders. With their eyes glued on the pair, Tao and Jongin both let out gasps when the taller one leant down and kissed the smaller directly on the lips. They kissed a good few times more, too.   
  
No one in the cafeteria batted an eye at them, nobody cared that the two slunk off to their own table and shared a tray of food - which they fed to each other - and not a single person minded that they would often lock lips for half a minute or more.  
  
Tao and Jongin gathered up their own lunch and scrambled over to the table where their friend, Shixun, was waiting for them.   
  
"Do you know what the deal with those two is?" Tao nodded his head over to the "captain" and the tall guy.   
  
Shixun only turned his head for a moment before he let out a snort.  
  
"Oh, that's my brother and his boyfriend," Shixun shrugged, not giving the couple a single look more.  
  
"Wait, seriously? Your brother is dating the basketball captain?"  
  
Shixun pulled a face, a small, tight frown, "No, my brother is the captain. Xing-ge's on the dance team and just likes wearing Gege's jacket because it's symbolic, or something. I think he just likes flaunting that they're dating, to be honest."  
  
Tao and Jongin both looked back at the older pair and suddenly it all made sense.


	57. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “You asked who I had a crush on and so I described you to a tee but apparently you’re the most oblivious person in the world because you just got kinda sad and nodded and HOW DO YOU NOT GET THIS.”

Yifan nodded his head once, he rubbed his nose a couple times, stood up and walked, dejectedly, towards the main hallway of the apartment. Yixing stared after Yifan in awe. That's all he could do. He had always thought of Yifan as a smart, sensitive, intuitive person. So he just could not understand how Yifan was such an absolute idiot.

  
Everyone knew Yixing had a crush on Yifan. 

Just like how they knew Yifan liked Yixing, too. 

It appeared that Yifan was the only person who didn't think their feelings were mutual. As if he had densely been ignorant to how he was the person Yixing always gravitated towards. As if Yixing stayed up until the sun rose to talk about basketball - something he was only a casual fan of - with just anyone. As if the song Yixing sang at his last open mic night hadn't been written about and for Yifan.

As if the person Yixing had described hadn't been Yifan.

It took him a few moments to collect himself before he stood up from Yifan's couch and followed him into the kitchen, observing how the other leant over the counter as if Yixing had torn his heart straight out in the lounge.

"You're the dumbest person I know," Yixing sighed, his arms crossed over his chest and Yifan glared at him.

"You don't have to rub salt in the wound, Xing."

"How is me confessing to you rubbing salt in any wound? You're the one that didn't listen to a word I said." Yifan blinked, completely stumped by Yixing. "I spend all my time with you, I wouldn't even have time to fall in love with someone else because I'm so stuck on being with you. How did you not get that it was you from the description? Who else would I say makes me feel safe when I cry? You're the only person I call when I'm sad, you massive fucking idiot."

Yifan didn't waste a minute before he rushed forward and kissed Yixing square on the mouth, both of them smiling by the time they pulled back from it.

"This isn't a movie, you can't just kiss me and expect me to stop thinking you're an idiot," Yixing told Yifan in a rush against his lips.

"As long as you always love that I'm an idiot, I don't care."


	58. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "even though I’m in a wheelchair I take a walk every day and you’re always at the same place and tbh I’m really only rolling myself here each day to see you"

If there was one thing, historically, that Yixing had hated, it was getting himself to the park, right by the edge of the river. Still, he did it every day. Without fail. Rain or shine. It had become ritual to get himself out of his flat and be where nature grew, to get some fresh (read: smoggy) air in his lungs. And the ridiculously attractive man who ran through, or sat in, the park at lunchtime was an added bonus to it all.  
  
In fact, he wasn't the bonus, at all. He was the reason.  
  
It was safe to say that Yixing had a crush, such a huge one that he wished he wasn't so shy because then he could actually talk with the man.   
  
Still, it happened fortuitously, their first conversation. Yixing had been reading a book, overlooking the water when the mystery man stopped just beside him. He was tall, but Yixing knew that.  
  
"You really should ask me out on that date you've been wanting to take me on," the man told him. "I'll say yes."


	59. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "can you not start fretting over me I’m with my friends and you’re clearly ruining my rep, sTOP fixing my hair and no I do not need a bandaid gOD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another triple update!!!

When they adopted their son, everyone thought Yixing would be the smothering parent, whilst Yifan would hang back and be the mildly unsettling one. However, it was nothing like that at all.  
  
Yifan fussed constantly over their child, from the age of six they got him up until he was in his final year of high school. Yixing would often drop Lei off in the mornings, given that the school was on the way to his office, but sometimes it would be Yifan. It was Yifan who didn't follow Yixing's routine of parking up, kissing his son quickly on the head then waving him off with a smile. No, Yifan got out of the car and walked Lei up to the entrance.   
  
"Come on, did you even try with your hair this morning?" Yifan licked his fingers and attempted to use them to pat down the cowlicks in Lei's hair.  
  
"Baba, what the hell are you doing?" Lei hissed as he ducked down to escape the incoming hand to his head. In the process of doing that, he smacked his head on the edge of the door and a small drop of blood appeared at the arch of his eyebrow. "Jesus, that hurt."  
  
"LeiLei, are you okay?" Yifan flustered. "I have a first aid kit in the car, I'll get you a band-aid."  
  
"No," Lei snapped then instantly calmed with a deep breath in, "please. I'm already kind of embarrassed. My friends are watching. Can you just go? And I'll see you at home?"  
  
Yifan's face fell a bit, even though he didn't push the matter much more. He nodded his head and gave a curt wave as he walked back to his car.   
  
A metre out from his car, Yifan heard his son yell, "Baba, wait!"  
  
He stood still and turned around, only making an 'oof' noise when Lei hugged him with a tight squeeze.   
  
"Thanks for caring about me."


End file.
